


Awsome original solangelo stuff. Totally.

by Issysolacenovak



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, Leo and Nico are besties, M/M, Sad Nico eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issysolacenovak/pseuds/Issysolacenovak
Summary: Will and Nico's relationship. open to requests. Propsals, Scared Will, One of them dies. sorry.





	1. Apples

**Author's Note:**

> heh

Nico walked down to the dining pavilion, his stomach growling. It was breakfast time, Nico had unfortunately overslept by twenty minutes-but he still had at least fifteen minutes left to eat. He walked into the large building and sat down at the Poseidon table, sliding in next to Jason. (It went Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Nico. And across went Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna.)  
“Nico! I was starting to contemplate going to get you.” Jason said. Nico grunted in response and grabbed a tray. His tray filled itself with coffee cake and chocolate milk.  
“You better have some fruit or something healthy before dr.Sunshine comes over here and stuffs you with carrots.” Leo snickerd.  
“Shut up Valdez, I can eat what I want.” Nico replied with a scowl. He had only taken two bites of his cake when he heard someone walk up behind him and say, “Ahem.” Nico closed his eyes and sighed, “Hi Will.” He breathed out.  
“Did you already eat your fruit?” Will asked.  
“Um...yes…” Nico lied.  
“No you haven't!” Leo tattled. Nico sent a hateful glare at the demigod, making the boy shrink back in his seat and turn paler.  
“Di Angelo! It's bad enough neglecting your own health, but lying to your doctor about it? Seriously?” Will scolded.  
“For shame, Death boy, for shame.” Will said trying to keep a straight face but ending with a slight smirk. Nico spluttered out his words as he tried to come up with a excuse, “I-late, he wasn't-no one was-the fact that you…I don't like fruit!”  
Will let out a chuckle, “Too bad, I'll be right back.” Will said and walked back to the  
Apollo table. Nico stared after him with a pout before he turned back to his smirking friends.  
“What?” He asked.  
“You like him.” Leo teased.  
“What?!” Nico hissed.  
“Oh my gods! He does!” Piper squealed.  
“I do not!” Nico screamed.  
“So that's your type?” Percy said.  
“No! I don't like him that way! He's just a friend.” Nico scowled.  
“Guys, if he doesn't like him he doesn't like him. Leave it alone, Nico clearly has a different type.” Jason said. Nico nodded to Jason gratefully.  
“Hey Nico! Catch!” Someone said from behind him, Nico turned around quickly to see a fruit hurtling toward the back of Jason’s head. Nico reached out and caught it before it could hit his friend. Frankly he was impressed he caught it with one hand, but soon became confused by the sudden quietness spread over the room.  
“Nice catch Death boy.” Will grinned before fleeing the room. Nico felt everyone's eyes on him, making him confused and uncomfortable. He looked at the apple in his hand and then to the open door to which Will half ran out through, then at the shocked campers faces, then at a smiling Leo. Apple, door, campers, Leo. Apple, door, campers, Leo. Finally it clicked. His eyes widened and he dropped the apple. Suddenly his face turned into a nasty scowl and he shot up from the table, “SOLACE!” He screamed and ran out. He ran down the camp spotting Will by a tree. “William!” Nico yelled. Will froze when he saw him, and then took off running. Nico followed, “Get your ass back here, you wanker!” Nico shouted. Will kept running, “Ahhh!” He screamed as he flailed his arms around. The campers stared at the two from the dining pavilion.  
“I stand corrected.” Jason muttered.


	2. Book club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico reads harry potter.  
> Will ships drarry.

“Capture the flag tonight!” Percy announced to the table as he sat down next to Jason.  
“Really? It's been weeks since the last game! Finally!” Jason smiled.  
“I know! I'm so excited! Wanna be on my team, bro?” Percy asked Jason. The blonde nodded and looked over at his girlfriend.  
“Wanna be on our team, Pipes?”   
Piper shook her head, “Sorry boys, but the Aphrodite cabin had already agreed to be on the red team with the Athena and Hermes cabin.”  
Jason frowned and then turned to Leo, “Can the Hephaestus cabin join the blue team by any chance?”   
Leo shrugged, “We will consider your offer.”   
Jason and Percy exchanged looks, “Okay…” they said in unison.  
“Nico?” Percy waved his hand in front of Nico's face, Nico was reading a book while he eat his lunch with them all.  
“Nico?” Jason asked louder. Nico flipped the page of his book, not even recognizing their presence.  
“Nico!” Annabeth shouted.   
Nico looked up with distaste and annoyance, “What?”   
“What team are you on for capture the flag?” Jason asked.  
“Who's on the teams?”  
“Red is Athena, Aphrodite, and Hermes. Blue is Zeus, Poseidon, Probably Hephaestus, Ares, and Demeter.” Percy nodded.  
“Oh...I'm not even sure I'm going to play.” Nico muttered. They all frowned, Annabeth opened her mouth to question the son of Hades, but was cut off by someone standing at the end of the table.  
“Jason? I wanted to tell you that the Apollo cabin is on the blue team.” Will smiled.  
“Really?” Great!” Jason exclaimed. Will nodded and looked like he was going to go back to his table, but his eyes fell onto Nico.  
“Oh, Hey Deathboy. Whatcha reading?” He asked and walked over. Nico made room for him to sit down and the blonde planted himself next to him.  
“Harry Potter and the half-blood prince.” Nico said. Nico's eyes went back to the pages, Will leaned over and scanned the words.   
“So does Harry have a crush on this Draco kid?” Will asked after a minuet.  
“What? No, why would you think that?” Nico asked.  
“Because it says, ‘Harry, however, had never been less interested in quidditch; he was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy’.” Will pointed out. Nico looked back at his text and then narrowed his eyes.  
“Oh. My. Gods!” Nico shrieked. The table turned to the two.  
Nico pulled the book closer to him and Will, Will shook his head, “I've gotta go eat, see you later.” Will got up and walked back to his table, winking at Nico as he sat down.  
“Jason?” Nico turned to him. The table looked at him curiously.  
“Yeah, buddy?” Jason asked.  
“I’ll on the blue team tonight.” He said.  
The others looked at each other before bursting into giggles.


	3. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont know. I just wrote this at like three am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Will was a confusing person. He was laid-back-he acted like surfer or something most of the time. He was a serious person at times-When it came to his healer responsibilities, homework, or his cabin counselor duties, he was incredibly serious. He could be very feminine times- he sometimes wore girl clothes if they were worth wearing from his shopping trips with Piper and his sister Kayla. Not to mention the fact that he liked to bake and sew. And he could be a wimp as Nico liked to put it. It wasn't like he would run away from a battle or anything like that, In fact he usually charged right in the fight to heal the warriors. He was scared of many things though. Nico even made a list;  
Heights   
Crocodiles   
Crossing rickety bridges  
Hazel  
Chainsaws   
Ghosts/spirits  
Mice/rats  
Frogs  
Flying   
Failing  
Clowns   
Cowboys  
And the following movies;  
Poltergeist   
Poltergeist 2  
Beetlejuice  
Gremlins  
Texas chainsaw massacre   
Sweeney Todd  
Blaire Witch project   
Silence of the lambs  
Phsyco  
Scream  
Nico had basically forced him to watch them, and it wasn't even that many scary ones. But deep down Nico knew why Will didn't like the movies really. It was because Will didn't like people getting hurt, even if it wasn't real. Will feels like it's his fault if someone gets hurt or worse. Just because Will was frightened by these movies, it didn't mean that Will was cowardly. Will was truly brave and loving and kind to all. He was full to the brim with courage.


	4. Dinner Invites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico just needs to fucking eat somthing.

“What did you do?!?” Nico screeched  
“Shush! Nico, not so loud! People are trying to eat!” Will said a little bit quieter than Nico.   
“Answer the question, Golden boy!” Nico shouted even louder.  
“I accepted an invite from my father,for us to go to his dinner.” He said quietly.  
“Why would you do that?” Nico asked sounding exasperated, waving his arms.  
“He said there would be pound cake.” Will muttered. A few kids who dared to, giggled at Will’s answer. Will couldn't help but smile at the small chuckles.  
“Are you seriously gonna laugh right now?” Nico asked.  
Will looked down at his feet, “No.”   
Nico by this point had his lips so tightly pressed together it looked like he had stuck a bunch of sour patch kids on his mouth all at once.  
“It'll be fine! My dad'll love you.” Will assured the child of Hades.  
“Will! Don't give him false hope! He's literally darkness! Your dads like super sunny and sunshine all the time.” Leo whisper yelled. Nico looked like he was gonna cry or pass out.  
“Not. Helping. Leo” Will hissed.  
“Sorry.” He whispered back.  
Nico grabbed onto the table in front of him and closed his eyes. He took three deep breaths before straightening up, “Nope.” He said before he collapsed.  
“Shit.” Leo muttered to his siblings before Will ran over to Nico and picked him up.

 

Next week,

Nico was still getting used to the big meals at camp. He was used to his small portions and little time to eat. He stood up after he had just finished eating his small dinner of yogurt and berries when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.   
He froze.  
“What do you think you're doing?” A intimidating voice asked.  
“Going to bed.” He said, still not moving.  
“Not yet you aren't.”   
“Yes I am.”   
“Sit your ass down.” The voice commanded.  
Nico turned around slowly, “Hey Will.” He cringed.  
“Sit. Now.” Will continued to point at the lunch table.  
Nico sighed and sat down. Will’s usual Sunshine smile returned to his face, “Good. Now stay put, I’ll be back in a moment.”  
Will walked away and Nico stared down at his hands with annoyance. Minutes later the son of Apollo returned with a tray.  
“Okay so, I got cheesy noodles and mashed potatoes.”   
Nico nodded as the boy sat down next to him, Will twirled that pasta on his fork and then lifted the fork toward Nico.  
Nico raised an eyebrow, “You are not feeding me like a baby.”   
“I am. Open up now.” Will instructed.  
Nico glared for a moment before deciding it was no use to argue, he opened his mouth for the pasta. Will fed Nico for several minutes before Nico pulled out his DS. He played Mario kart while Will watched over his shoulder and fed him the cheesy noodles.  
“Go for the coins!” Will shouted.  
“Don't tell me what to do!” Nico shouted back.  
Nico was starting to rather enjoy meals as time went on.


	5. Friday's are the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's favorite day of the week is Friday. It's the day he can just relax, and morning have to deal with people. That is until Will decides to join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh.
> 
>  
> 
> What? I was bored.

Friday's.   
Friday's were Nico’s relaxing day.  
And because Will loved to spend most of his time with Nico, he would join in. Nico usually focused on his photography, filmmaking, or just sleeping. Yep, it was good day.  
Nico had just finished piecing together two clips from a mature walk in the woods, when Will burst into the cabin.  
“Will? Are you okay?” Nico asked, from his desk.  
“Yeah-I just-well, I may have invited a few people over…” Will said.  
“Will! This is supposed to be the day I have no human contact!” Nico whined, getting up from his desk and walking over to the son of Apollo.  
“You already spend most of the week hiding from us anyways.” Will reasoned.  
“Still, Will! I'm almost done with my video, how am I supposed to finish it with people over?” Nico went on.  
“Look! It's not that many people, okay?” Will said with his hands on Nico's shoulders now.  
“How many? Who are they?” Nico demanded.  
“Just Jason and Piper-”  
“Thank the gods! I thought you invited the whole camp!” Nico laughed.  
“I wasn't done…” Will winced.  
Nico narrowed his eyes, “Go on then.”   
“Well, also Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Hazel, and Calypso, an Reyna, and Rachel, along with the Stolls.” Will listed.  
Nico groaned and buried his face into Will’s shirt.  
“Sorry, they just wanted to see you since you've been in here all week.”  
“It's fine,” Nico sighed, “But we are gonna have to make the most of this alone time for now.” Nico winked.  
Will’s eyes widened as Nico threw him onto the bed, and was instantly stripped of his shirt.  
“Since when are you so commanding.” Will asked.  
“Hey! I'm the tough one!” Nico whined, running his hands down Will’s chest.  
“But in the words of that great song, your a bottom.” Will smirked.  
“I hate that song.” Nico muttered.  
“Well I love it.” Will whispered in Nico's ear.  
“Dork.” Nico giggled and bit at Will’s ear.   
Will flipped them over so he was on top of Nico, “Bitch.” He laughed. Will ripped off Nico's belt and began working on his zipper.  
He was finally able to pull the black skinny jeans down and see the navy blue boxers that were hidden beneath them originally.  
He had stuck his hand down past the waistband when they both heard a shriek. They looked over to see Leo and a very pale Hazel.  
“So this is what you guys do on Fridays and why we never see you.” Leo laughed. By the time Will turned to get his shirt off the floor, Nico was fully dressed and beating Leo’s arse.


	6. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of intense sobbing ahead.

“I understand.” Nico nodded, feeling like his heart was being stabbed.  
“Good. Now go and pack.” Hades commanded.  
Nico sighed and shadow traveled back to the big house.  
“So? What did he say?” Jason asked.  
Nico looked down at his feet, “I have to leave, I have to go and take care of this.”   
“You shouldn't go through this alone.” Percy said, getting to his feet.”   
“I will be back by Friday. I have to go and pack now.” He said, his voice breaking as he spoke. The campers looked at him with pity, making him feel even more like bursting into tears.  
“I'll come with.” Leo suggested and stood up, walking over to Nico.  
“Leo-” Percy warned. Nico just sighed and walked out, too tired to care. Leo walked next to him and they shared the silence.   
They finally got to the Hades cabin and walked inside, Leo sat down on Nico’s bed while Nico got his black knapsack down from a shelf.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Leo asked gently.  
“No. I just want to pack my bag, go to Hell so I can tell my boyfriend that I'm trading my soul so he can live and then I'm gonna eat a bunch Doritos while I rot in the fields of punishment.” Nico said.  
“You aren't doing that,” Leo scolded, “I know that you must really be hurting right now, but you can't trade yourself for Will.”   
“I can, and I will. It isn't his time.” Nico cried.  
“It isn't yours either! You are going to go and say goodbye, okay? If you save him, then you're just going to make him suffer if he's all alone here.” Leo taught.   
Nico whispered something in reply, his eyes on the floor.  
“What was that?”  
“Okay.” Nico said, his voice cracking because he was holding back tears. Leo got up and hugged him, “Are you ready?” He asked when they pulled apart.  
“Yes.” Nico replied and picked up his bag.  
They walked to the big house again to say goodbye.  
“Goodbye everyone.” He said before slinking into the shadows.  
He appeared in front of the large stone gates. He could see Will in front of the judges from there. He ran as fast as he could to get there. He finally stopped and grabbed Will’s hand.  
“Nico?” Will asked.  
“Will!” Nico sobbed.  
“Mr. Di Angelo. We are in the middle of something.”   
“Give me a few minutes!” Nico shouted at them. They Frowned but didn't say anything. Nico dragged Will over to a corner, “I don't have much time, but I want you to know that I love you. I love you more then anything in the entire world. I would do anything for you.” Nico sniffled.  
“I would do the same for you Death boy.” Will said, tears dripping down his own face, “I-I'm going to miss you.” His voice cracking with emotion.  
“I'm gonna miss you so so much.” Nico sobbed, burying his face into Will’s shoulder. They held each other While Nico sobbed and Will patted his back, tears spilling from his eyes.  
“I love you.” Will whispered.  
“I love you too.” Nico sang.  
They pulled apart and an invisible force pushed them away from each other. It was like a wall pushing them apart. Will stared at Nico sadly while calling out how much he loved him and how they would both be okay.  
Nick screamed and pounding his fiats on the invisible wall, “No! I want more time! Just a few more minuets! Please! I need him! I need my Sunshine!”   
“Promise me you'll get on with your life, Nico!” Will begged. “Don't cry for me forever, I need you to move on eventually!”   
Nico nodded and was zapped back to the big house. He collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily.  
“Nico?” Someone from behind him asked. The room quieted. It was just the seven, the Stolls, Rachel, Chiron, Reyna, Clarisse.  
“Are you okay?” Hazel asked. He shook his head in a Very small way so that you would only be able to notice if you were him.  
“Neeks?” Percy asked, “Are you okay?”   
His head began shaking even more rapidly, “No.” he whispered.   
Then louder he said, “I'm not.”   
“I'm not okay!” He finally sobbed. It was scary to see the son of Hades in such a way for them, he always acted so closed off, he never showed his emotions to anyone but Will, Hazel, and occasionally Jason. They all got up and comforted him in a big group hug while he cried. It wasn't going to be easy. But at least there were people there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, okay? I was just bored.


	7. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Halloween. Or at least it's Halloween here, and I'm very impatient for the real Halloween even though I'm way too old now to go trick or treating, but I'm still gonna fucking go anyways.

October 31st. It was probably Will’s favorite day of the year, besides Nico’s birthday and Christmas. He loved putting on a costume and trick or treating and carving jack o'lanterns. He did however not like the haunted houses and scary movies.

“Happy Halloween!” Will said in ghost like voice.  
“I'm trying to sleep, Will.” Nico groaned back.  
“But It's Halloween! It's time to get your costume on!” Will cheered and jumped onto Nico’s bed.  
“Get. Off. Now.” Nico growled.  
“Then make me!” Will taunted.  
Nico sat up and pushed him off, he then dove back under the covers.  
“Ow!” Will whined, he was tangled up in his sheet he had used to be a ghost.  
“You should have left when I said too.” Nico grumbled.  
“Nico, knock it off.” Hazel hissed from her bunk.  
“Can you both leave? It's too early to actually get out of bed.” Nico said as he burrowed into a pillow.  
“How are you dating him, Will?” Hazel muttered as she began to brush her hair.   
“That's what I want to know!” Nico moaned, muffled by calling out into the pillow.  
“What are you dressing up as, Haze?” Will asked, he sat up and pulled the sheet off of him, he then turned to her.  
“A cheerleader.” She answered.  
“Cool.” Will smiled.  
“What about you?” She asked.  
“I'm already wearing my costume.” He smiled. She grinned back and walked into the bathroom.  
“Nico!” Will whisper hissed as soon as the door clicked.  
“What?” Nico groaned.  
“You need to get up.” Will commanded.  
“No.”  
“There's pumpkin cake for breakfast this morning.” Will offered. He had barely finished saying breakfast by the time Nico lept from his bed and ran over to his closet. Will rolled his eyes, “Put this on.”   
Will pointed to an outfit he had placed out last night.  
“Is it a bright colored outfit?” He asked.   
“No.” He lied.  
“Fine.” Nico sighed and began tugging off his pants.   
“Want some help?” Will asked suggestively. Nico glared at him as he reached for the clothes on the desk.

“It took so much work to get him in this costume I hope you realize.” Will told the others around him.   
“I'm so proud of you, Will.” Leo said, wiping away a fake tear.  
“Eh, he secretly likes it. I can tell.” Will laughed.  
“What did I do to deserve this torture?!!” Nico moaned next to him.  
“Hey, you said you liked this one more then the Dipper one. There's no ‘stupid shorts’ or ‘a moronic vest’.” Will pointed out.   
“It still sucks. This jacket is blinding me it's so bright.” Nico whined.   
Nico was dressed as his favorite gravity falls character.  
Nico was dressed as human Bill, and Will was dressed as a ghost.  
(Hazel was in her cheerleader costume and Frank was a basketball player to go along with her. Jason was the riddler and Percy was the joker, Annabeth was Harley Quinn. Piper was a nurse splattered in fake blood and fake cuts all over his neck. Leo was the eleventh doctor while Calypso was Amy. Reyna dressed up as Castiel and even got her mortal boyfriend, Drew to be Dean. The Stolls were both vampires, and Rachel was Salvadore Dali. Clarisse was Rapunzel, and Chiron was Dr.Wells from The Flash, and Grover had volunteered to be his flash.)   
Nico wore a gold sparkly suit jacket, a white collared shirt, an eyepatch, black slacks, a blue cane, and a blue bow tie with a small triangle with an eye in it, and an eyepatch. Will wore a big white sheet with two holes cut out for his eyes.  
“Wouldn't it make more sense for Will to be Bill?” Annabeth asked.  
“He doesn't like wearing shorts, so it was Bill or Mable.” Will grinned.  
“He should have been Robbie.” Percy giggled.  
“That wouldn't be a costume.” Will grinned.  
“I don't have fingerless gloves!” Nico whined.  
“Sure you don't.” Jason muttered.  
“At least I'm not walking around in full green suite!” Nico shot back.  
Jason blushed, “I look good.”   
“He does.” Percy shrugged.  
“You look good too.” Will told Nico.  
Nico stared at him blankly, “Shut up.”   
Nico eat a forkful of his cake as he talked,   
“Why are we even dressing up? The only ones that should be able to do this is Hazel and Will.”   
“Hey! Halloween is for every age.” Percy hissed.  
“Okay.” Nico said, putting his hands up.  
“Hold up! Go back, why only me and Hazel?” Will asked.  
“Hazel and I.” Annabeth corrected. Will sent her a glare before turning back to his boyfriend.   
“You and I are the same age, in fact I'm older.” Will pointed out.   
Nico shrugged, “I’m more mature than you. Plus, you act like a nine year old most of the time.”   
Will scowled, but it quickly turned into a smile, “I don't think a nine year could give you a blow-”   
Nico smacked a hand over the son of Apollo’s mouth.  
“Wait-have you two?” Percy asked.  
Will began talking, but could not be understood because of Nico's hand in the way.  
“Hmbe hoo foughld mph er mon mhmhm.”  
The table stared at him.   
“What was that?” Hazel asked. Nico wrenched his hand away from Will’s mouth with a look of disgust.  
“Eww!” He squeaked.  
Will sat there with a satisfied smirk, “I said, that is private information, Percy.”   
Percy crossed his arms and pouted.  
“You licked my hand!” Nico yelled. Will shrugged, “You should have expected me to do that.”   
“God's Will, what kind of doctor are you? Your so unhygienic!” Nico whined.  
“I'm a doctor that's saved your life more often than Percy's eaten blue cookies.” Will stated. Nico opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it.  
“Okay, you win this round.” He said with a half smile. Will grinned wider and kissed the boy on the forehead.  
“Will!” Nico whined.  
“I swear, they never stop argueing! Can't we just have one day of no argueing?” Leo asked.  
“Why are they so much like us?” Percy asked Annabeth.  
“At least they were smart enough to skip the whole ‘we’re just friends thing’.” Annabeth pointed out.  
“No, I'm pretty sure it was just Will being to impatient.” Jason laughed. The table laughed, including Will and Nico.   
“I wasn't impatient. I was just…” Will trailed off, trying to think, “I just knew that you were my destiny.” The girls and Leo around the table let out an “Aww!” Nico rolled his eyes and turned back to his food.

They were all walking out of the camp and heading to Mrs.Jackson’s car when Will tripped on a branch. Frankly it was kinda hilarious how he fell. His sneaker caught on a branch with made him trip and end up flailing into a tree, where he then fell backward, tripping once again on the end of his sheet where he finally fell onto his butt. He laid down and closed his eyes, “owwwwwww.” He moaned.  
Percy, Frank, Jason, Nico, Leo, and Piper were trying to hide their giggles. Reyna, Calypso, and Annabeth just looked at him in alarm, while Hazel and Drew ran over to help him up.  
“Here.” Drew said offering out a hand for him. Will took it and stood up, he smoothed out the sheet.   
“Thanks Drew.” He smiled.  
“No problem.” Drew shrugged, his hand still on Will’s shoulder as if he was afraid the boy would fall again. Will looked at the demigods giggling and glared at them, “I'm fine, by the way!”   
They laughed even harder. He sighed before he felt something trickling down his chin. He lifted off his sheet to check his nose. When he pulled his hand away there was blood.  
“Crap.” He whispered. His elbow then stung as he bent it, he looked and realized there was a large gash down it. His lip also had a cut on it and he was forming a large bruise on his behind he suspected. It was then when he realized there was a drop of blood on his white sheet.  
“I got blood on my sheet.” His voice cracked. There were tears starting to fill up in his eyes, and he did not want to look like a baby in front of his friends. He was 15! He couldn't cry in front of them all. His friends stopped laughing as they realized he was about to burst into tears.  
“Hey, it's just a sheet! Plus it would look like super cool covered in blood and stuff!” Leo said.  
“And I got a few bandages in my bag,” Piper said softly, “Come here.”   
Will shook his head, “I'm fine.” Piper rolled her eyes and pulled out three bandages, she walked over to him and applied them to his elbow. She pulled a tissue out from here front pocket and handed him it. He smiled gratefully and put the tissue to his nose.   
“You know I kind of knew something like this was gonna happen. Every Halloween something bad happens. I mean not like the end of the world but more like a dog chasing me and my cousin down three streets.” Will laughed, tears falling down his face freely now.   
“A dog chased you and your cousin? When was this?” Reyna asked.   
“I think I was 10 and he was 12.” He answered.   
“Did something happen last year?” Percy asked, as they began walking again.   
“Oh yeah,” Will began as he wiped his eyes and pulled his sheet over his head, “My cousin and I decided to go to this neighborhood. And we were dressed as robbers. Well they thought we were actually trying to get into there house when we rang the doorbell. Apparently our fake knifes looked too real.” Will laughed. The group laughed as they continued to walk, Nico moved through them quickly and caught up to Will. Will grabbed his hand and they smiled as they walked.  
“That reminds me of this Halloween I went trick or treating with Grover.” Percy said.  
“We were walking down the street when this truck full of high schoolers. They threw water balloons at us.” He chuckled.  
“How old were you?” Jason asked.  
“8” Percy answered. The group looked at him surprised.   
“They threw water balloons at 8 year olds?” Drew asked.  
“More or less.” Percy shrugged.  
“What does that mean?” Drew asked Reyna. She shook her head, “Nothing. You got any stories, Mr. Winchester?”   
Drew thought for a second before snapping his fingers, “My best friend Kellen thought it would be funny to scare me and my other friend, Regina. He told us he was gonna run ahead and scout out a few of the houses. Which now that I look back on it,” He laughed, “I shouldn't have believed him. We then walked past this bush, and he threw tiny fake spiders at us. Regina was on the left though, so they didn't touch her. It was scary enough having him jump out at us but the fact that there were ‘spiders’ in my hair made me scream and wet my pants.” They all erupted in laughter.   
“When was this?” Reyna laughed. Drew looked uncomfortable and his face reddened, “Um last year.” The group erupted into laughter once again.   
“I think one year some kid stole my candy and then I caught him and punched him in the gut.” Annabeth laughed.  
They all shared stories about funny things that happened on Halloween. They finally got to Sally’s car and piled in, once they were all settled Leo turned to Nico and asked, “What about you Death breath?” Nico looked at him startled, “What about me?”  
“Got any Halloween stories?” He asked. Nico looked out the window as he spoke, “No.” the group exchanged looks, most of them glared at Leo. Leo of course didn't get the message.  
“What? Were you too cool to trick or treat at the age of three?” He asked.  
“I don't know.” Nico sighed. Leo raised an eyebrow, “you don't know?”   
“I can't remember most of my past. I don't think I've ever gone trick or treating let alone celebrated Halloween.” He said coldly. Leo stopped, “What about the past years after you got out of that military academy place?” Calypso asked.  
“I guess I haven't had the time. I think a few years back I saw some people dressed up in costume for Halloween. I mean I didn't know what was happening so I thought everyone there was crazy.” Nico chuckled.  
“Well, don't worry honey! I'm gonna make sure this is the best Halloween ever.” Will stated matter of factly. And they did indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Will dressing up as a ghost for the next week and just jumping out at Nico, and he never gets scared. But then Nico does the sameness thing, and Will nearly shits himself.


	8. Jealous much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is paranoid and doesn't trust Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, enjoy.

Will’s pov  
OK, so I'm not a jealous person. I'm not! It was a total misunderstanding, I wasn't spying Nico and Leo...I just happened to be at the lake at the exact moment as them. And I wasn't hiding in that bush! I fell into it! It was embarrassing, so that's why I stuttered when they asked me what I was doing. 

Nico’s pov  
Will is the most jealous person I've ever met. Well not just jealous but more paranoid. He thinks that every guy that talks to me is trying to get in my pants. I mean for the love of the gods! Why can't he just trust me? Frankly it was quite funny watching him fall out of a bush with leaves all over himself, but it was mortifying for me at the same time.

Leo's pov  
I can not believe Will thought I was trying to flirt with Nico! Sure, Nico is an attractive demigod...in an angsty emo teenager way. But I'm in a committed relationship with Calypso, and I am no cheater! Will and Nico need to get some system of trust in their relationship! It was so embarrassing having to sit down with the whole gang so we could all explain what Nico and I were doing. At least I wasn't Will...yeash.” 

Juniper and Grover’s pov  
J:I felt so bad for Will as Nico screamed at him. Everyone could hear him screaming.  
G:Yeah, me too. But think about Nico! That must have been so bad for him!  
J:The point is, they need to seriously talk about trust. Speaking of which I think Piper is right now counselling them as we speak-or type-or-  
G:I think they get it, Junie.

3rd person  
Will walked down the path with his flip flops pounding against the pavement. He walked over to the water and sat down on a tree stump. He pulled out his medical book and began reading about the skin cancer, when he heard something he heard very rarely. He heard his boyfriend laughing. Now, Nico is a very serious person, doesn't laugh often. He scoffs, yes. But-he does not actually let out giggles and chuckles. So, it surprised the blond demigod, he rose from the tree stump and set down his book beside it in the green grass. A few feet down the path from him were Leo and Nico walking next each other, and Nico was clutching onto the fireproof teen.  
Will-becoming irritated with how close the two were at the the moment because Nico was clinging to Leo, and Leo to Nico, so they would not fall over in laughter-peered at them from behind a tree. Beside the the tree was a bush, fortunately the stump he had sat on was obstructed from the laughing demigods view. As they neared he got even more angry, ‘Stop touching my death boy!’ Will angrily thought, trying to force the message to Leo. He then stepped back so he could sit down on the stump again to seem like he had not been eavesdropping. As he stepped back his foot found its way onto a stick, the stick rolled back making him end up doing the splits. Not being able to hold himself up, he fell sideways into the bush. He rolled through it, getting a scratch down his jaw to his chin. He tumbled out the other end of the bush and ended smack down in front of the two boys. They had stopped laughing and now looked at him in confusion.  
“Uh, hey guys,” Will croaked. Nico moved closer to him and narrowed his eyes, “What are you doing?”  
“I was-I went for a walk and-Skin cancer...saw you, so I-I looked-I wasn't watching-I was just, um, seeing! Then the stupid branch made me fall into a bush!” Will finished with his voice cracking at seeing, stupid, and bush.  
Nico visibly grinded his teeth, before squatting down next to Will.  
“Are you kidding me? Were you seriously spying on me?”  
Will shook his head, “No! No, of course not!”  
Nico sighed and stood up, “You need to stop that. First I find you behind the stables listening in on me and Percy, then you don't let me go to his birthday saying that I had to get another check up-”  
“You did! You had to get your Flu shot! And you to have your lungs checked out! Speaking of which, you're scheduled for another next Tuesday.” Will interrupted. Leo let out a giggle, and Nico shot him a glare as he spoke, “The point is Will, is that you need to trust me!” Will got to his knees, “I do! I just don't trust everyone else.” “Seriously? Do you think I would ever cheat on Calypso?” Leo butted in. Will sighed as he got to his full height, “I don't! I just-I was not spying!” He shrieked.  
“Is everything okay over here?” Percy asked walking up behind Leo making them all jump.  
“It's none of your business Percy!” Nico hollered. Piper, Jason, and Annabeth appeared behind the son of Poseidon.  
“What's wrong Neeks? I heard you screaming.” Jason asked sounding nervous and worried at the same time.  
“I'm fine. Everything is fine, Will and I just need to go and talk.” Nico answered, walking over to Will and grabbing his arm. They began walking down the hill towards the Hades cabin when Nico stopped.  
“We need to talk...alone.” Nico corrected. The others stopped.  
“We get it.” Piper said. Nico pulled Will into his cabin before erupting into shrieks;  
“I swear to the gods if I see you pulling something like that again I will send a gears of zombie warriors after your sorry ass! Trust is the most important part of a relationship! I can't believe you violated the most important-”  
“Well it's trust and honesty and passion actually-” Will interrupted before being interrupted himself.  
“Don't!” Nico shrieked, “Don't you dare, Will Solace! Tu fai questa merda tutto il tempo! mi sento ammalato! Certo, Leo è un idiota, ma lui sa meglio allora colpire su di me! Posso fidarmi di te? a volte mi fai così ... così ... così cazzo arrabbiato!" Nico babbled on and on. Nico finally looked at Will and immediately regretted how he had yelled. Will had tears and snot running down his face as he hugged one of the pillows on Nico's bed.  
“Oh gods. Will, I am so sorry!” He cried as he sat down on the bed next to him.  
“No. I'm sorry, I should trust you and your friends. I'm just a little paranoid that everyone's gonna try to take you away from me.” Will said looking down at his feet. Nico grabbed his hand before kissing him on the cheek, “I lo-”  
“Can you say it in Italian?” Will interrupted.  
Nico rolled his eyes.  
“Ti amo, Will.”  
Will grinned, “Yay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Good Friday. Unless it isn't Friedan where u r. Then have a good whatever day!
> 
> Italian translation:   
> you do this shit all the time! im getting sick of it! sure, Leo is a moron, but he knows better then to hit on me! can I trust you? sometimes you make me so...so...so fucking angry!


	9. Somtimes pranks go too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh.

Leo was laughing his ass off. Leo, Connor, and Travis had bonded over the past few months and so far today they had pranked Percy. And boy was it good, 

Flashback~  
“Percy!” Connor yelled.  
“What, Connor?” He yelled back in a annoyed tone of voice.  
“Can you come help, Leo?” Travis asked suddenly next to Connor.  
“What does he need?” Percy stood up from his desk and reached over and put Riptide in his pocket.  
“Nothing dangerous! Just help opening a jar, we're too weak to open it and Jason is in a meeting with Chiron.”  
Percy rolled his eyes, “Well Jason wouldn't be able to help anyway, he would never be able to open something I can't, let's go.” Percy crossed his arms as he spoke, and the Stolls grinned at each other.   
“He's in the lunch pavilion.” Travis said and les them all to the dining pavilion.  
Leo stood up when he saw them and waved them over.  
“We can't sit at his table.” Percy reminded them.  
“Then open it in the middle of the room.” Connor said. Percy shrugged and picked up the jar, “Hi, Leo.” Leo nodded to him with a giant smile on his face.  
“You look happy, what's up?” Percy said setting the jar back down.  
“Nothing, just happy. Can you open that now?” Leo said.  
“Okay. Yum, peanut butter!” He said glancing at the label.  
“Wait, are you just gonna eat it out of the jar?” Percy asked realizing that there was nothing else on the table.  
“Yeah, now can ya open it? Connor urged.  
Percy shrugged and opened the jar, a snake popped out of it, it startled Percy so bad he screamed and fell over. The campers simply looked at for a moment before looking back at the snake and then Leo and the Stolls.   
“Bam! You just got pranked, bro!” Travis said and high fived Leo and Connor.  
The campers started giggling and a few began laughing. Annabeth was even laughing, and Percy was bright red and the only person who wasn't laughing was Nico di Angelo.  
“What is wrong with you?” He jabbed a finger at the Stolls and Leo.  
“Chill man!” Connor said.  
“Do you guys not realize how dangerous that was? He could have fallen and hit his head! The snake could have been delayed and fly at his face! Jesus, are you okay Percy?” Nico said and ran over to pull Percy up.  
“Yeah, Nico. It's fine it was just a prank.” Percy said laughing a little at all the worry in Nico's eyes.  
“Whatever! I don't even care! Go and prank everyone at camp for all I care!” Nico threw up his arms and stormed out.  
“Nico!” Will shouted running after him.   
“What's up with him?” Rayna asked.  
“I don't know. Will probably knows though, we should ask him.” Leo said.  
“Good idea, also I'm gonna punch you so you better run.” Percy said  
End of flashback~

Leo continued to laugh at the video of Percy screaming and falling over in slow motion.  
“Dude, best plan ever to record it!”   
“Yeah!” Travis agreed. The Stolls and Leo were hanging out in the Hermes cabin.  
“I just got the best idea ever!” Connor suddenly said.  
“What?” Leo asked  
“We prank Nico! He'll never scold us again when he realizes that pranks can be fun!”  
“I don't know, he might actually kill us.” Travis shrugged.  
“Come on! It will be great!” Connor begged.  
“I'm in.” Travis nodded.  
“Okay, let's do this.” Leo agreed

Nico woke up to the sound of a nail gun.  
“What the fu- oh no.” He hissed. He saw that the windows of the cabin had been sealed shut, the doors leading out were sealed as well and there was no light allowed in.  
“No, no, no, no, no, no.” He whispered jumping out of bed and trying to yank open the door.  
He clapped his hands to turn on the torches in the room so he could see better in the cabin. He tried to shadow travel outside but when he tried he was blocked, strong magic kept him from being able to slip into the shadows.  
“No! No! No!” He screamed and pounded his fists on the doors.  
He screamed over and over again the word, “Help!” Until it hurt his throat. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head in his arms sobbing.  
He curled up onto his bed and began to hyperventilate, “No, this can't be happening again!” He screamed thinking of the jar he had been trapped in down in Tartarus.

 

Will was tapping his hand rapidly on the table and staring at the entrance to the dining pavilion. He was waiting for Nico to come, no one had seen him all day and it was time for lunch. He suddenly stood up, getting worried looks from his siblings, and marched over to the Seven’s table. (Chiron had given them their own table to sit at as a kind of thank you present for saving the world when they wanted to sit together. Sometimes they would sit with their siblings but they most of the time sat there.) they all looked up as he put his hands down a little to hard. The seven, Reyna, and Calypso sat there.  
“Uh, hey Will.” Percy said.  
“Hi!” Annabeth smiled.  
“Yeah, hi. Um have you guys seen Nico?” Will asked.  
“You two are so cute after how much you care about each other!” Piper squealed.  
“Uh, no. Actually I haven't seen Nico all day.” Jason frowned.  
“Have you guys?” Will asked turning to the rest of them eyes full of worry  
They shook their heads. Leo giggled, “Maybe.”   
“Where is he?” Will asked running around the table to where Leo sat at the opposite end.  
“Not supposed to say.” Leo smirked.  
“Is he okay?” Will pleaded.  
“I'll tell you everything after you beg properly.” Leo smiled.  
“Are you kidding me, Valdez! Tell me where my boyfriend is!” Will snapped.  
“Beg.” Will practically had steam coming out of his ears as he bigot onto his knees and said, “Please.” Campers looked at them confused and a few giggled.  
Leo smiled, “Very well, he's in his cabin.”   
Will stood up and ran to the Hades cabin, he didn't even realize that the seven, Reyna, and Calypso, and a few other campers were following him as he ran.  
When he got there he tried to open it but stopped when he saw the doorknob was gone, no, the entire door was gone.  
“What on earth?” Annabeth said. He wasn't listening to anyone else as he ran over to where the windows usually were, they were gone as well.  
“What the fuck is going on?!?” He screamed. Everyone looked at him surprised that Will had sweared.  
Will ran back to where the door was supposed to be and pounded on it yelling, “Nico? Nico, sweetie are you in there?” A few campers giggled at him calling Nico sweetie but most were beginning to get worried. No one was as worried as Will though, and one camper ran to get Chiron.  
“Will! Is that you? Help me!” Nico shouted from inside the cabin, everyone quieted listening to what Nico was saying.  
“Oh, don't worry honey! I'll help you!” Will shouted back. He then turned and ran to the Hephaestus cabin. He then came back with a few hammers and chainsaws.  
“Okay, Lou Ellen if you can't use your magic to make a door or something then I'm gonna start smashing my way in!” He shouted. Chiron put a hand on his shoulder, “It might take a while to find the right spell, mr. Sol-” Chiron began but was cut off by Will, “If they can't do this in the next minute I will smash a hole in that cabin, I don't give a shit about anything else but helping Nico right now. So Lou hurry the fuck up!” Will shrieked turning back to Lou and her siblings.  
“Okay, give us five minutes Will! Go and comfort Nico!” She rolled her eyes.  
Will stomped over to the cabin, “Nico, hold on just a little bit more, okay?”   
“The walls are moving in! Oh gods! Help me! Help me! Please don't leave me Will!” Nico yelled. Will couldn't help but let a few tears out as he heard Nico begin screaming. It wasn't word but just screams, loud and full of terror and sadness.  
“Nico! What's wrong?” Hazel shouted running over to where Wil was.  
“Neeks?” Jason asked coming up behind Will and Hazel. The other campers came over as well.  
“No! Aghhh! No! Please no! I don't want to go back! Please! Aghhhhh!” He screamed. Will looked at Lou who still hadn't found a spell before picking up a axe and charging over to the cabin wall, “Back away from the wall Nico! I'm coming to help!” He shouted. He then swung the axe and started chopping the wall. After only four swings there was a hole big enough for someone to crawl out of, he continued until it was big enough for him to run through. He saw Nico sitting on his bed rocking back and forth covered in tears.  
“Sweetheart!” Will said as he grabbed him into a tight embrace, Nic cried into his chest as he spoke, “Never leave me, promise me you'll never abandon me!”   
“I promise.” Will soothed, stroking Nico's hair with his fingers.  
“I-I was back there and I couldn't breath.” Nico cried.  
“Back where?” Will asked.  
“In that jar, in Tartarus. All alone and dying.” Nico quivered.  
“Oh, baby.” Will mutters to him. Will turned back to the hole where the other campers were watching, he rubbed Nico's neck and after a minute Nico fell asleep, Will smiled and leaned him onto his bed. He then stood up and turned to the campers, “Who did it?” He seethed.  
“Did what?” Jason asked.  
“Who freaking did that to the Hades cabin?!?” He pointed to the missing windows and door.  
“Yeah, who did it?!?” Hazel shouted and went into the cabin to stand next to Will.  
Leo looked guilty at them before raising his hand, the other campers looked at him shocked and Will and Hazel scowled at him.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't know he would be so freaked out.” He apologized.  
Will stomps forward and had to be held back by Percy, Jason, Frank, and two Ares kids.  
“I will literally kill you, Valdez!” He screamed.  
“We actually were in on it too.” Travis said as he and his brother walked in front of the crowd.  
“We're sorry.” Connor whispered.  
“I am seriously about to kill everyone here!” Will shouted.  
Nico sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes not opening them and said, “You will not believe the dream I had Hazel, I was trapped in the cabin and Will punched a hole in the-” ne stopped when he opened his eyes, “Nevermind, it was real.” He growled.  
“Can someone please bring him to the infirmary?” Chiron asked.  
“What? No I'm fine. I mean I think I am…” he said suddenly looking down at his hands and arms.  
“We did it Nico! We're sorry!” Leo cried. Nico frowned and got out of of bed, “ I forgive you.” He calmly said. Everyone looked at him shocked. Leo was the first person to break out of shock and speak,   
“What?”  
“You're forgiven.” Nico said walking over to him and grabbing his shoulder.  
“Oh thank you! Thank you so much!” Connor said. The others nodded franticly.   
“But-” Nico said and smiled at them, they winced and backed away terrified of him.  
“No pranks for a month.” He said and the boys groaned.  
“Amd no pranking me ever again otherwise I'll have a skeleton stalk you until you die.” He said and the boys nodded quickly.  
“Also if you ever prank Will with something like you did with me, I'll raise the entire underworld to torture you very slowly and painfully just on the verge of death but not quite there but you fell so much pain you which you were dead.” He smiled at the end evilly. The boys nodded and ran away.  
Everyone just stood there until Nico continued, “Is someone gonna fix my wall?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about this one. Y'all go on and tell me what you thought of it.


	10. First fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know. I’m sorry. His ones stupid and overly dramatic

Nico

Nico saw Will slip into the mess hall, even happier than usual. Yes, he always has a pip in his step and always had his goofy yet sexy smile that Nico loved, but he looked really perky. Will slipped over to Nico and kissed him on the cheek, earning a him a light slap on the shoulder.  
“Why are you so happy?”  
“Oh nothing in particular, just such a good day!” He smiled. Nico narrowed his eyes, but was forced to look up when his friends sat down at his table. On his left Jason sat next to Percy. On his right next to Will sat Piper and Leo. Across from him sat Hazel, Annabeth, Frank, and Reyna.  
“Hey guys!” Will smiled.  
“Hi.” Hazel smiled back.  
“What's up?” Leo asked.  
“Nothing! Everything is absolutely perfect!” Will squealed. The others raised their eyebrows at the blond son of Apollo.  
“Why is everything so great?” Piper asked.  
“Cause.”  
“Cause what?” Percy asked.  
“Cause I did something.” He giggled.  
“What did you do?” Nico asked.  
“I may have talked to a god.” He admitted.  
“What god?”   
Will smiled mischievously, “Can I talk to you in private?”  
Nico rolled his eyes, “Fine.”   
They both got up and walked out, leaving a confused group of demigods to ponder what Will had done.  
“Okay, what is it Will?” Nico asked.  
“I talked to your dad earlier.” Will smiled.  
“What? Why?” Nico gasped.  
“Well he wanted to know if we were dating, and I said yes. So now he knows and we don't have to hide anymore!” Will chirped. Nico froze, “You did what?!?” He screamed.  
Will looked at confused, “I told your dad-”   
“Why would you do that?!?” Nico yelled.  
“I thought you would be relieved. Wait-are you angry at me?” Will frowned.  
“I am furious with you!” Nico yelled.  
“I-I I'm sorry, Nico.” Will stuttered, and leaned in to hug him. Nico stepped away, “I can't believe you would go behind my back like that! I thought you would trust me to make my decisions! I can't believe this!” He screamed waving his hands around.  
“I'm sorry, baby.” Will mumbled.  
“Don't call me that! You just-aghgh!” He screamed. Will put his hand on Nico's shoulder, but Nico shrugged it off.  
“Don't touch me, I can't-I can't deal with this right now.” Nico said before storming off.

Will

Will watched him walk to his cabin and slam the door behind him. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath, he couldn't hear or feel or do anything but replay Nico yelling at him through his head.   
“What have I done?” He whispered out loud.  
“You fucked up, that's what.” His mind said. He sighed and walked down to the beach, it always made him feel better to hear the waves and to smell the salty air smell. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his head down, he walked down the dock and sat down. He pulled off his flip flops and put his feet in the water, the cold water made him relax a bit and he felt much better. When he first came to camp most people thought he would either be a child of Apollo or Poseidon. He didn't really know about Greek mythology but he knew that Poseidon was the god of the sea from school. His mom was never a religious person and even considered herself an atheist, so it was easy when he told her about him being gay. He sighed and closed his eyes, he leaned back and laid onto the dock. He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes it was dark.   
“Will?” Someone called making him jump. He jumped up and spun around to see a demigod. Hazel stood glaring at him.  
“What are you doing out here?” Hazel asked.  
“I guess I fell asleep.” He said.  
“No, why are you not running down to Nico right this instant to talk?” Hazel asked crossing her arms.  
“He-he…he doesn't want to talk to me right now.” Will frowned.  
“Doesn't matter, he's stubborn. Get your butt down there right now.” Hazel said. Will shrugged, “This isn't gonna go well.”   
She ignored him and pushed him all the way to the Hades cabin. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a scowling Percy.   
“Hi, is Nico here?” Will asked.  
“Yeah, but I don't think he should talk to you.” Percy huffed.  
Hazel grabbed his hands and pulled him out, shoved Will inside, and shut the door. Will smiled awkwardly at Nico, who was scowling at him from his bed.  
“What do you want, Solace?” He muttered.   
“I just wanted to apologize.” He said.  
“Well I don't want to hear it!” Nico snapped.  
“Nico! Please, I just told your dad because he asked! I thought it was a test he put together or something!” Will yelled.  
“Well it wasn't. I just hate you sometimes.” He said. Will was stunned, his true love had just said that hey hated him. And not even in a jokingly way!   
“Are you ashamed to be in a relationship with me?” He seethed.  
“What? Of course not!”   
“You're lying, you never let me touch you in public! You ran away the time I kissed you at the campfire! You hate it when other people find out you're with me! I already came out Nico, and I'm proud of it. I don't want to have to hide my feelings for you forever too!” He screamed. Nico looked shocked for a moment before scowling at him.  
“I'm sorry that you can't control yourself in public then! And I'm sorry I don't like it when you go behind my back!” Nico said sarcastically.  
Will opened his mouth to argue but let out a whimper. Nico glanced at his face and guilt slashed across it.  
“Will I-”  
“I hate it when you do this! Gods! Sometimes you just try to be a dick!” Will yelled, tears in his eyes.   
Nico glared at him with such ferocity it was like he was trying to burn a hole in his face and said, “I hate you.”  
Tears streamed down Will’s face as he spoke next, “I can't believe you.”   
Nico bust into tears as he spoke, “I can't believe you would actually betray me like this!”   
“I didn't betray you! I just told your dad something after he asked. Stop being so fucking dramatic!” Will groaned.  
“Why did you even come? Can you just leave?” Nico whispered. Will wiped the tears from his eyes and stepped towards the door.  
“When you're ready to talk come and find me.” He said before stepping out and shutting the door behind him. He only made it down the porch before he let out a sob. It was literally the worst day of Will’s life. (A close second and third would be when Lee and Michael died.) he dragged himself back to his cabin, completely forgetting to go to the campfire. All of his siblings thankfully were at the campfire which meant he could just mope in peace. He collapsed onto his bed and wrapped the blankets around him and sobbed.  
The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was Austin coming into the cabin with his siblings behind him.

Will 

“Will? Will! It's time to wake up!” Someone shouted, making the sleeping son of Apollo snap open his eyes quickly.  
“Will!” Kayla said disapprovingly.  
“What?” Will yawned, and sat up.  
“It's nearly ten! Apollo children get up before eight!” Kayla answered.  
“Ten?!? I need to go to the counselor meeting!” He said and jumped from his bed, only to fall to the floor because his blanket was wrapped around his ankle.  
“Ow!” He whined as he rubbed his elbow.  
“Jeez Will! Why are you acting so weird? And why did you not sleep in your pajamas?” She questioned.  
“I'm just all energized from so much sleep! I better go!” He said quickly. Kayla narrowed her eyes but left for Will to pull on some clean clothes. He decided on an outfit that He loved, his pastel pink shorts and his camp shirt with flip flops, the same color as his shorts. He ran out of the cabin and jogged to the big house, he walked in and brought the attention of the only other two demigods in there. Stupid flip flops he thought. Percy and Annabeth glanced at him and smiled, “Hey Will!” Percy said and beckoned him over.  
“Uh, hey guys.” Will said as he sat down next to Annabeth.  
“Did you and Nico make up?” Percy asked.  
Will’s jaw tightened and he shook his head, “Can we not talk about what happened?” Will pleaded.  
Annabeth smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, “Of course Will. It isn't any of our business.” She glared at Percy.  
“Where is everyone?” Will asked.  
“They're coming.” Annabeth said. As if they had planned it, Jason, Frank, Reyna, Sherman Yang, the Stolls and Piper came in and sat. Jason and Reyna wouldn't stop looking at Will and he was starting to get uncomfortable. Soon everyone had entered except for Chiron, Leo, and Nico.  
“So,” Travis said, “How is everyone?”   
A few demigods shrugged and some rolled their eyes, some gave a thumbs up and Percy and Jason said, “Good.”   
Will didn't know what to do, he as a child of Apollo was a terrible liar. Either he smiled when lying or his voice squeaked.   
“You good, Will?” Travis asked when he realized he hadn't answered. Will smiled and nodded.  
“Are you sure? You seem really-” Connor said but was interrupted by the large doors opening with a thud. Chiron walked in with Leo and Nico trailing behind him with tired and annoyed expressions. Chiron looked tired as well, and they all looked dirty and sweaty. Nico had a large tear in his black skinny jeans revealing a large hash down his calf.  
The two demigods flopped into seats next to each other and sighed loudly.  
“What happened?” Annabeth asked.  
“Some stupid empousa attacked the border, don't worry we got rid of it though.” Leo explained with a grin before turning to Nico, “And if it wasn't for Nico and me combining fire and shadow demon stuff everyone would have died, also do you know how cool we must have looked?!? “ Leo giggled.   
Nico didn't comment, he glanced at Will quickly before looking down at his leg which was covered in blood and dirt.  
“Nico, are you okay?” Leo asked.  
“Fine, my leg just fucking stings.” He winced with pain as he hit it on the table leg.  
“Do you want me to help you? I can-” Will started, forgetting they weren't talking at the moment.  
“No.” Nico growled, reminding Will of their argument. Will huffed and crossed his arms, “That cuts gonna get infected.” He sang.  
Nico scowled at him before turning away and not looking back. Will sat back in his chair and looked at his hands, he didn't want to look at anyone at that moment.  
“I think we should talk about the obvious problem going on.” Piper said, getting the attention from the other counselors.  
“Yeah, we need to to talk about all these monster attacks.” Nico said.  
“There's been like thirty attacks this month, we need to find out how they're finding the camp.” Sherman said.  
“Maybe there's some entrance that they found.” Percy offered.  
“Good idea, we need to send out a group to look.” Chiron agreed.  
“Who should go?” Miranda Gardner asked.  
“The most skilled fighters.” Sherman grinned.  
“Yes,” Chiron nodded, “Percy? You're very qualified for this. Pick two other demigods to come with. You're gonna need backup out there.”   
Percy grinned, “This is gonna be awesome! Can I pick anyone?”   
Chiron narrowed his eyes but nodded. With that Percy smiled and thought about it, finally he spoke.  
“I pick, Jason and...Will.” He smiled.  
Everyone’s eyes widened, “What?” They all asked.  
“He's literally the worst fighter ever!” Leo said.  
“He can't even pick up a sword.” Sherman said.  
“He barfed when we played Outlast 2! How is he supposed to keep calm in a battle?” Butch said. Will scowled and sunk into his seat, “I am not the worst fighter! I can pick up a sword and that game was extremely gruesome! I just don't like violence.” Will argued.  
“You're not going, Will.” Nico said firmly.  
“Oh come on Nico! You can't stay mad at me forever.” Will whined.  
“I can, and I will.” Nico glared. The campers that didn't know about the fight looked at the two.  
“But Nico-” Will started but stopped when Percy cut him off.  
“Neeks, I need him to come. And he might not be the best with a sword but he has awesome powers that will come in handy.” Percy said sweetly.  
“For what? You need someone who can sing the entire Pink album and knows the words by heart?” Nico asked sarcastically.  
“That might come in handy. And his awesome medical skills, and his sonic whistle. Not to mention the fact that he can curse people when he speaks in rhymes.” Percy argued.  
Will felt better that Percy was defending him but he had to side everyone else, “Percy, they're right. I can't fight. I can't fight because I don't like violence, I’ve only been on a battlefield during the actual battle when I ran to get Nico to come and get Octavian when we fought Gaea.” Will mumbled.  
“Mr. Solace, I'm sure they didn't mean it like that! You are a great demigod who helps us in a different way during a fight.” Chiron said.  
Will smiled to hide the fact that he felt like crying, “Thanks, Chiron.”   
The Centaur nodded and continued, “Its settled then, you three should leave tomorrow morning to search the woods. Now let's discuss some new cabin rules, and a few lunch rules.” The campers all nodded while Nico scowled. Chiron began saying things about bedtimes and curfews but Will couldn't focus he just stared at Nico, who glanced at him a few times, but then pretended he hadn’t looked at him. Will let out a whimper as he put his chin in his hands to get Nico's attention. Nico glared at him and shook his head, Will frowned and mouthed, I'm sorry, baby. Nico's farce softened for a moment before turning back into a scowl. He mouthed back, Save it.  
Why?  
Cause there is no excuse for what you did, you went behind my back!  
How was I supposed to know? Frankly, I should be the angry one! You didn't tell your dad we were dating when you were already out!  
It's complicated…   
How? How is it complicated that you were ashamed of me? I think it's more idiotic!  
I wasn't ashamed of you!  
Then why didn't you tell him?

Will 

“Because I didn't want him to fucking hurt you!” Nico finally yelled as he jumped up from his chair.  
“Nico, I-” Will began but Nico cut him off.  
“I said, Save it! Okay? Now SHUT UP!” He screamed. He demigods around them were frozen in shock and confusion. Nico turned red and stormed out, leaving the demigods to look to Will for an explanation.  
Will stared after Nico and sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.  
“Will? What was that about?” Piper asked.  
“What happened?” Connor asked.  
“What did you do?” Miranda asked.  
“Can we not talk about this?” Will groaned.  
Chiron nodded and shuffled in his seat, clearly uncomfortable.  
“Yes, um, you're all dismissed. Go to breakfast.”   
The demigods nodded and went off to breakfast, Will took a minuets to get up. He couldn't believe that Nico had just done that. He had tears in his eyes as he walked to the dining pavilion, “I'm such an idiot.”

Nico

Nico burst through the doors and ran down to his cabin. He slammed the door shut behind him and leaned back against it, he slid down and pulled his knees into his chest. He cried until his eyes stung and he couldn't breathe, he thought about how everything had gotten so fucked up. He looked up at his bed and thought about sleeping, oh sleep. Sleep would make it all go away, he just needed to sleep for a little bit. He pulled of his jeans, put on some shorts, and slipped under his blankets. At first he just stared at the photographs he had left in his nightstand accidentally. They were really quite beautiful, Will constantly told him that he should show people them. But he was scared, of what? He didn't actually know, people already knew he went nearly everywhere with his camera. He loved photography, it helped him relieve stress and relax. He picked up the last few photographs and smiled, the first was of Jason and Percy sword fighting. The photo was in black in white and was actually one of Nico's favorite. The next was of the forest, just a simple shot of it at night time. Yellow and red eyes stared back and had made Will shiver when he first saw it. The last was of Will, he was in a bright pink hoodie with a pony on it. Nico had laughed when he read its name; Pinkie pie. He was just eating dinner next to him, and frankly it was the most beautiful thing Nico thought he had ever taken a picture of.  
Nico’s eyelids began drop and soon he was silently sleeping, hugging the pillow next to him. 

It must have been some sick joke that Hypnosis was playing on the son of Hades. Of course the day he and Will have a “fight” the gods begin to take it upon themselves to fix everything. Nico wasn't sure if he should be pissed, thankful, or creeped out that the gods cared so much about his love life with Will. His dream though, it wasn't really a dream. It was just memories, memories of him and Will or just how he felt about Will.

“Hey Nico!” Will smiled as he stood over the Italian eating his breakfast.  
“Uh, hey Will. What's up?” Nico said.  
“I was just wondering what team you're on. You know, for capture the flag?” Will asked.  
“Oh yeah, sure. I'm on the red team, what about you?” Nico grinned.  
Will’s face fell for a moment but quickly returned with a smile, “I'm on the blue team. To bad, man…” Will sighed.  
“Aww, don't feel to bad about losing.” Nico smirked.  
“Wait what?”   
“Well, since I'm on the other team. It's quite obvious that I'm winning.”   
“Not happening, Death boy. Blue team's winning, cause I'm in charge of battle plans. Enjoy losing.”   
“Wait you're in charge of battle plans?” Nico asked.  
“Yeah, scared now?” Will teased.  
“Oh we definitely have this in the bag then.” Nico grinned.  
Will grinned and crossed his arms, “Shut up, di Angelo.”   
“Why? Am I hurting your feelings, Sunshine?”   
“Of course not, you could never hurt my feelings. Plus you not as scary as everyone thinks, you're literally the biggest softie I've ever met”   
“I think you've mistaken me for someone else.”  
“Nope, your quite special. No one is like you.”  
Nico grinned back before stuffing a croissant in his mouth.  
Will smiled and waved goodbye, “See ya’ Death boy.”   
“Ia gah ooh.” Nico mumbled over the bread in his mouth, he looked down at his plate and swallowed before closing his eyes and groaning. His friends around him exchanged glances. Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Calypso, and Reyna were sitting with him and had just watched the entire conversation.  
“Uh, Neeks? What's wrong?” Percy asked.  
“Nothing.” He snapped.  
“It seems like something, buddy.” Percy pushed.  
“It's nothing! Now shut it, Jackson!” He shouted, gaining the attention of a few nearby tables.  
“Nico, I'm your sister. And I know you pretty well, okay? I know when you're upset.” Hazel said putting a hand on his.  
“I'm fine, just...just…” Nico stuttered.  
“Just what?” Leo asked.  
“I just literally just stuffed my face with a freaking croissant and must have looked like something awful.” Nico whined and put his head in his hands.  
“I didn't know you were one to care about looks, Neeks.” Jason said.  
“I don't!” He defended.  
“Why does Will always find a way to melt your icy shield?” Reyna asked.  
“What are you talking about?” Nico stuttered.  
“You're just so much nicer and smiley when he's around.”   
“He's a son of Apollo! Of course he makes people smile.” Nico said.  
“But you always care so much more about your appearance when he's around, and you're always stuttering and you get all red when he talks to you and-”   
“OMG!” Piper interrupted.   
“What?” They all asked turning to her.  
“Nico!” She shouted pointing at him. Nico looked at her confused.  
“You have a crush on Will Solace!” She smiled.  
The entire table turned to Nico before looking at one another and bursting into giggles and laughter.  
“How though? He's the son of the god of the sun and you're a child of darkness!” Annabeth asked.  
“Best romance story ever!” Piper squealed.  
“You like a boy? How come I've never been told this? Is he nice? Is he good to you?” Protective Jason asked.  
“Is that why I kept on having to get your attention in sword fighting class when Will was practiced archery with his siblings outside the window?” Percy grinned   
“He is pretty cute, go for it!” Hazel smiled.  
“Woah, so like light and darkness? That's deep, man.” Frank muttered.  
“I don't like this, I'm gonna have to kick his ass if he hurts you.” Reyna mumbled.   
“Count me in, no one hurts my best gay.” Calypso agreed while joining Reyna in glaring at Will.  
“That's cool, Nico. Do you want some advice on anything? I'm like the best at relationships.” Leo boasted.  
“I'm good Leo. And all of you shut up!” Nico scowled.  
“Wait, so do you like him?” Hazel asked. They all leaned in for his answer, Nico looked over at the demigod and bit his lip. Will was balancing three spoons on his nose and drinking punch at the same time. Nico Turned back to them, “Oh my gods. This can't be happening.” Nico whimpered.  
“I can't have a crush on him, and I don't! He's so…” Nico trailed off.

Nico smiled to himself when he saw his foolish past self. (The gods at Olympus all laughed and smiled happily for the fact that it might have been working.)

“Let's do this!” Percy shouted.  
“Percy! Shh!” Nico whispered back.  
“Sorry, Neeks.” Percy apologized. The boys crawled there through the trees and looked out to see a small clearing with the blue flag sitting in the middle. Nico pointed at it for Percy to see and they both grinned. Percy drew Riptide, and ran forward as the distraction. Nico grinned when he saw the campers jump out and attack him. He went around them and ran over to the flag. He was nearly there when he felt someone grab him by the back of the shirt.  
“Heya Nick.” Will said cockily.  
“Let go of me!” Nico said, continuing his attempt to run, but ending up looking like he was running in place.  
“Seriously?!?” Nico shouted with frustration, “How are you so fucking strong?” He whined.  
“I'm pretty sure you're just weak di Angelo”   
Clarisse snickerd. Nico looked around to see that the game was paused and everyone was just watching him struggle, “Ugh!” He groaned as he stopped running and chose a new tactic. He turned a bit and tried to use his hands to pry Will off.  
“Let me go!” He yelled.  
“Nope, to be honest it's kinda cute.” Will blushed. Nico stopped,  
“What is?” Nico asked, looking at the ground.  
“Uhhhh...I didn't mean that! I just uhh-mfh!” Will stuttered until a pair of lips cut him off.  
It was just a peck on the lips but it was enough to get Will to drop Nico's shirt. Nico grinned and he ran to the flag, grabbing it because everyone was in shock from what they had just seen. He ran over to Annabeth and waved it in her face, “Run! Get This back!”   
Annabeth stuttered and fumbled with the flag as she ran.   
The rest of the campers finally snapped out of it and chased her. Nico walked over to Will and poked him in the shoulder, “What's up?”  
“Huh?” Will mumbled.  
“You're just standing there. You didn't go with the rest of your team.”   
“You kissed me.” Will said finally.  
“No I didn't.” Nico blushed.  
“Yes you did.”  
“No.”  
“Yep.”  
“I did not!”  
“You totally kissed me, right here, in front of the entire camp.” Will smirked.  
“Wait-you're cool with that?” Nico asked.  
Will nodded and came closer, “But that was a terrible kiss, you barely grazed my lips.”   
“I-Hey!” Nico defended.   
“Want me to show you what a real kiss is like?” Will grinned and leaned down.  
“I-I-I!” Nico gasped as Will was only an inch away. Will closed the distance, Nico inhaled his sweet scent and melted into Will’s arms that had wrapped around his waist. Will smelled like mint and roses, it was an odd combination to be heard but it was amazing to Nico. Nico had his hands firmly around Will’s shoulders, Will was running his hands up and down Nico. They would have kept going if it wasn't for someone clearing their throat behind him.  
“Sorry Neeks, but we won.” Percy said before jogging away, blushing. Will grabbed Nico's hand, “Come on, time to celebrate!” 

Nico snuggled into his pillow acting like it was Will himself. (The gods smirked at each other, while Aphrodite shrieked about how cute it was. “It's working!” Zeus cheered.)

Nico looked behind him nervously, as he heard someone walk up behind him.  
“Gah!” He screamed when he saw Leo, Percy, Frank, Jason, and Will approaching him.  
“Nico?” They asked at the same time. Nico turned bright red and walked faster through the crowd.  
“Nico di Angelo! You get your ass back here!” Jason shouted.  
“Language, Jason!” Will scolded.  
“Fuck of!” Nico shouted back. He finally made it over to Piper, Annabeth, Calypso, and Hazel.  
“Guys! We gotta go!” He said. He shoved them toward the exit, while they whined.  
“What the- Nico!” Hazel scolded, “What are you doing?”   
“We gotta go! The boys are here!” Nico said frantically.  
“Why? And how is this a bad thing?” Annabeth asked.  
“I don't know! They must have been going to the food court and saw me through the shop window! They can't see me!” He whimpered.  
“Why? What did you do?” Piper questioned.  
“I may have told them I'm spending the day with my dad…” Nico cringed.  
“What why?” Hazel asked.  
“I didn't want them to know I was shopping! I can't be some stereotypical gay! I'll never live it down at camp if they find out I go in shopping adventures!” He said.  
“Seriously, Neeks? We would never tell anyone, or make fun of you for shopping.” Someone from behind them said.  
“Jason!” Nico yelped, spinning around.  
“Hey, it's cool dude. We won't judge you for hanging out with the girls.” Percy smiled.  
Nico bit his lip, “Promise you won't tell anyone?” He asked looking directly into Jason's eyes. The boy smiled and held out a pinkie, “You got it, buddy.” 

Nico kicked the blankets off of him in his sleep and shifted around. (Up above with the gods, they were arguing.  
“Why'd you make the dream about my son? Now Nico's gonna like Jason!” Zeus whined.  
“That had nothing to do with Solangelo! Why?!?” Aphrodite screeched.  
“Why was my son a background character?” Apollo yelled.  
“Calm down! I added that one just in case he realizes what we're doing! That kid is really smart.”)

 

“So, you ready?” Will texted  
“Yep! See u at the top of the hill!” Nico replied. He grinned and pulled on his leather jacket. He slipped his phone into his pocket, along with his wallet and a hairband. He looked himself over in the mirror and smoothed out his shirt. He was wearing his classic look of a black Panic! At the disco shirt and his black skinny jeans with army green boots. His skull ring wrapped around his index finger, and he his hair was messily adorable.  
He opened the door and jogged toward Camp half blood hill, humming history by 1D the entire time. (Nico's a secret fan.)  
When he got to the top he realized how perfectly the sunlight was hitting the cabins from the hill and pulled out his phone. He aimed it at the beautiful sight. He had only taken two pictures when he heard a voice behind him.  
“There's Nico at it again! I swear you're always taking pictures! Why?” They said. Nico was so startled he almost dropped his phone, “Dammit!” He yelped as it fell into the grass. He bent over and picked it up, be brushed it off before turning around to see his boyfriend. Although it wasn't only his boyfriend.  
“No.” Nico said flatly. Will tried to smile but it ended up looking like a grimace.  
“Well they said they wanted to come so…”   
“So it isn't a date? It's a group thing?” Nico asked disappointedly.  
“Blame Percy!” Will muttered crossing his arms. Nick looked at the nine other demigods (the seven and Cecil and Lou Ellen.) standing beside Will and glared, “Really guys?”   
“What? We want to go to the movies too!” Hazel whined.  
“Do you guys even know which movie we're seeing?” Nick said, grinning at the end.  
“No, what is it?” Annabeth asked.  
“We're seeing that new poltergeist movie. Sounds fun, huh?” Nico smirked when he saw them all gulp.  
“Why would Will ever want to watch that? He hates horror movies! He cried when he watched Goosebumps!” Cecil said.  
Will blushed and stuttered, “I did not! And I didn't pick! We alternate on movie night, so he picks a movie one weekend, and I pick the next. Sadly, it's his pick.” Will explained.  
“That's fine, I'm totally okay with scary movies!” Piper grinned evilly.  
Nico nodded approvingly toward her and then turned to Will, “How are we gonna get Hazel, Leo and I to pass as 18 year olds?”  
They froze and thought before Piper squeaked, “I could give you all makeovers!”  
Nico for the first time looked absolutely terrified, “No! Never!”   
Piper frowned, “Wanna fake beard?”   
Nico rolled his eyes before slipping into Will’s shadow and traveling away.  
“Where'd he go? I can just bend the mist around us, he can do that too, did he forget?” Hazel said.   
Nico reappeared, “Okay so I got Leo and old man costume, Hazel I got you some high heels, and I think that if I use this face cream I could give myself some more worry lines.” The demigods laughed, he looked at them confused, “What?” He asked.  
“Mist, buddy,” Jason said, “We can use the mist.” Nick stopped and muttered to himself, “Fuck.”   
“Can I still wear the heels?” Hazel asked.  
“No!” Everyone said back. Nico shadow traveled away and back again. This time he only came back with the heels, “Figured you could use these, Valdez.” He threw them to him and the son of Hephaestus scowled at the others that laughed  
“Jokes on you, I'm gonna wear them.” Leo said and put them on. He tried to walk, but it was intensely wobbly.  
“Here bud.” Jason said and scooped him up.  
“Let's go.” Jason said.  
“Onwards!” Leo shrieked and did the black power fist. The other followed  
“Uhhh…” Nico trailed off staring after his friends.  
“Come on, it won't be that bad, I mean I'll be there.” Will smirked only a few steps in front of him. Nico ran to catch up, and Will slung his arm over his shoulder.  
“Love you.” Will said.  
“I'll say I love you back when you get me a large popcorn.” Nico replied with a grin.

Nico grinned in his sleep again, before it turned into a smirk.  
(“There's that smirk again, like father like son.” Apollo laughed.  
“Guys! These are getting less romantic as it goes on! We haven't had just a Will and Nico story in a while!” Aphrodite complained.)

“Hey Nico!” Someone called to him. Nico recognized the voice and turned. Sadly he was in the middle of a sword fight with Percy, Jason, and Leo. Leo swing his blade without realizing Nico wasn't paying attention and almost stabbed Nico in the back. Luckily Nico tripped on his shoelace and fell backwards before it hit.  
“Holy Hephaestus!” Percy exclaimed.   
“You okay, Neeks?” Jason asked.  
“Fine, and stop calling me that!” Nico said angrily.  
“Oh my gods! I am so sorry, Nico!” Will said running over to him.  
“It's fine.” Nico said. Leo held out his arm and helped him up.  
“Sorry dude.” Leo smiled. Nico shrugged and picked up his sword.  
“It's my fault, I should have tied my damn shoes.” Nico muttered and got onto his knees. As he tied them he heard someone scream. He jumped to his feet, sword raised. His sword lowered as he saw half the camp there staring at him and the four boys next to him. The Aphrodite kids seemed to have the ones that screamed.  
“What wrong?” Nico asked.  
“Oh my gods!”  
“Poseidon's underpants!”   
“I can't believe it!” Kids shouted.  
“Nico! Why did you not talk to me about this?” Hazel asked angrily.  
“What are you talking about?” Nico asked, extremely confused.  
“Don't play stupid! You never told me about this whole thing! You didn't tell me anything about it!” Hazel glared.  
“I'm sorry, can we just like back it up for a second, or something?”Nico said. Will cocked his head to the left as he stared at Nico, “What did ya do?”   
“I have literally no idea.” Nico whispered back.  
“When's the wedding?” Cecil asked happily, his hands clasping the other tightly with a giant grin .  
“What?” Nico shrieked.  
“Can I be your best man, Will? I mean I'm gonna be your best man, right?” Cecil added.  
“Can I be a bridesmaid?” Lou asked. Campers began talking excitedly, making the five boys incredibly confused.  
“Hold on!” Nico shouted  
“What?” Lou asked.  
“Why are you guys talking about me getting married?” Will asked.  
“Uh because Nick just proposed, idiot.” Cecil answered.  
Nico scowled and Will’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  
“One,” Nico started, “Never call me Nick. Two, I was just tying my shoe. Will just happens to be in front of me-” Nico said until Will said, “And three, you wouldn't be invited to the wedding let alone best man.”  
The campers all muttered things sadly, while Cecil glared and huffed.  
“We're 16 guys, give us some times for god's sake.” Nick added.

Nico sighed in his sleep, and his face tightened. (“This seems to be working guys!” Hermes exclaimed.  
“Only one or two more dreams!” Apollo agreed.)

“I love you.” Will said as he kissed Nico on the top of the head. Nico yawned before saying, “Love you too.”  
He pulled the blanket onto them to get more comfy. He was already sitting on Wills lap on the floor, they had put pillows and blankets all over the it to block the cold marble tiles. It was movie night and, unfortunately for Nico, it was Will’s turn to pick. Of course he had picked not only a musical, but a Disney and a princess movie. Yes, Will liked everything Disney but he was also a huge marvel fan and loved dreamworks as well. He didn't like scary movies, he hated them. Blood was fine, human body parts were fine, but zombies, apocalypses, sea monsters, haunted houses, ghosts, and spiders? No, those things were terrifying! What made Will even more upset about watching the movies was Nico laughing at the really gory parts because it was “unrealistic”.  
Will grinned as he watched his boyfriend tap his finger to the beat of the song, love is an open door, from Frozen.  
“Do you like the song?” Will whispered.  
“It's okay. But how did they fall in love so fast? I wouldn't trust him if I was her.” Nico said, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
Will chuckled,”You see this before?”  
“No, why?” Nico asked, still not looking away from the tv.  
“Just wanted to know.” Will smiled.  
“Okay, dork.” Nico said with a playful punch in the shoulder, looking at Will this time.  
About and hour or so in they get to the scene where Hans betrays Anna.  
“What? But they loved each other!” Nico shrieked.  
“Hey, remember Kristoff? He’ll probably help her.” Will said.  
“No, Olafs helping her right now.”  
Will smiled and stared cute little emo Italian boyfriend. Soon the movie finished and Nico had gotten off of Will to get closer to the screen.  
“Woah, that was deep. I mean, that was great!” Nico said.  
“I thought you hated musicales?” Will smirked.  
“This stays between us, Solace!” Nico glared.  
“Of course, sweetpea.” Will smiled.  
“Good movie night?” He asked again.  
Nico nodded and crawled back into Will’s lap, “Every Night’s good when I get to spend it with you.” Nico said before falling asleep. Will kissed the top of his head and laid them both down next to each other, Will spooning Nico, until he was asleep as well.

Nico woke up covered in sweat, trembling and tears running down his cheeks. He threw off his blankets and pulled on his clothes. He tugged his boots on, before slipping out of the cabin and running down the camp.

Will

Will sat down at his table with a tray full of food. He felt eyes on him as he picked up a grape, his hand halted in front of his open mouth. He stopped and looked at the other people staring at him, “Uh, do I have spinach in my teeth or something?” He asked Austin. The other demigods turned away but continued to whisper and steal looks at him.  
“No dude, they're talking about you and Nico’s fight.” Austin replied.  
“Wait, how does anyone know about that?” Will asked.  
“Because Percy screwed up.” Someone said from behind them. They turned around to see Percy, Hazel, Jason, and Reyna standing behind them.  
“And you did too.” She added. Will scoffed and turned back to his food, “You guys wouldn't understand what happened.”  
They all raised their eyebrows, “Then help us understand. Tell us exactly what happened in your perspective.” Percy said.  
Will sighed, “Fine.”   
The group made their way out and sat down in the grass outside. Once everyone was settled Will began, “So Hades came to talk to me the other day.” Hazel cringed, “Oh no.”  
“Yeah, he asked me about my relationship with Nico. I said that he was the best boyfriend I could possibly ever have. He said he didn't know that we were dating and that confused me, then I just thought Nico was being Nico. So then yesterday when I came to lunch all happy I was just so grateful that Nico and I could hold hands and not have to worry about his dad. I told him what happened and he just… he got so angry. He ran to his cabin and I stood there stunned. I didn't even realize I was walking to the beach until I felt the sand on my toes. Then Hazel came and told me to go talk him, I went to cabin 13 and we talked. It ended up making things worse. Much worse. He's ashamed to be in a relationship with me apparently. I know I'm not… you know.” Will said with a heavy sigh. They all understood what he was trying to say and cringed. Percy of course had no idea what he was talking about.  
“What are you talking about your cool.” Percy said thinking it was about him just being not super cool.  
“Thanks Percy,” Will sighed, “Well I guess I got mad and left. I don't really remember exactly. Then this morning in the meeting, we were whispering and I said I was sorry. He didn't accept my apology, and I asked him why. You guys all heard what he had to say, ‘because I didn't want him to hurt you’ and that I went behind his back. He was just trying to protect me from the wrath of his dad, and then I had to go and screw it up! I made him cry! I suck!” He yelled. Annabeth and Hazel put there hands on his shoulders.  
“Oh Will, it's not your fault either. You two just need to talk this all over in a mature way, okay? I'll talk to Nico.” Hazel said.  
Will looked at her unsurely, “I don't know, I really screwed up.”  
“Yeah, I mean Nico stormed out of a meeting. He literally hates making scenes, you really made him angry.” Percy said. The girls glared at him and Will groaned and put his head in his hands.  
“Don't listen to Percy, Will.” Reyna said.  
“I'm the worst person in the world!” Will yelled, the campers coming out of the dining pavilion looked over at them.  
“No you're not, there's a lot of bad people out there. Your like in the top fifty for nicest person, and there's like seven billion people in the world.” Hazel said.  
“Thanks Hazel. I guess we should go to the campfire first, he might be there.”  
They smiled and stood up, Percy held out his hand for Will to grab. Will accepted it and they began their way to the campfire.

Nico

Nico ran down to the Apollo cabin and knocked.  
“Hey, Nico.” Austin said as he opened the door.  
“Hi Austin. Can I talk to Will?” Nico said looking over the blond’s shoulder.  
“He's at the campfire, everyone is. Like every camper is there, or walking to it at this moment. It's like a big deal to be there, today's the last day of camp Jupiter’s visit.”  
“Oh.” Nico said remembering, he had forgotten because of all the drama.  
“Yeah, I'll walk with you up there.” Austin said pulling a blue sweatshirt on before walking out and closing the cabin door. The first minute neither of them spoke. Finally after the long awkward silence, Austin spoke.  
“So are you gonna talk to Will about your fight?”   
“How do you know that!” Nico asked, stopping in his tracks.  
“You guys were yelling at each other after dinner yesterday. And gossip at camp spreads fast, the Aphrodite cabin is always looking for new drama.” Austin said.  
“Oh, you mean like the time Drew overheard you telling the Apollo cabin you were bisexual?” Nico asked.  
“Yeah, Drew’s a real bitch sometimes man.” Austin said. They grinned and continued walking down the path.  
“So are you gonna apologize to him or do a big Romantic gesture or what?” Austin asked.  
Nico groaned, “I have literally no idea.”  
“Want some help?” Austin grinned.  
“Can ya?” Nico begged.  
“Sure. Okay, how about you sing him a love song?” Austin suggested.  
“No.”  
“You could recite a poem.”  
“Gods no.”  
“You could make a speech about you undying love for him.”  
“Definitely not.”  
“Give him a long love letter?”   
“A letter…let's think about that.”  
“Yeah, it doesn't have to even be on paper, or long.” Austin agreed.

 

Will sat down on log next to his sister Kayla and his brother kellen.  
“Hey bro.” Kellen said.  
“Hey Kel.” Will replied.   
“So are you and Nico okay?” Kayla blurted out.  
“Let's not talk about that right now, let's just focus on Chiron’s words.” Will replied. The campers nodded and turned to Chiron.  
“First off, thank you Camp Jupiter for visiting! It has been lots of fun, and we all at camp half blood can't wait for when you return to our home. We also will be making plans to send a fe demigods over to camp Jupiter for a week. So sign up now to go over there with Mr. di Angelo.” Chiron said. Chiron seemed to wait a moment, scanning the groups of demigods for Nico.  
Chiron cleared his throat, “Nico would you mind standing up so the other demigods know who to talk to?” Chiron asked. People looks around the circle, Will stared down at the mud around his green flip flops.  
“He's not here.” Connor Stoll said after a moment. Will could practically hear the swish of everyone's heads turn in his direction. He looked up from his shoes to everyone, “What?” He asked confused.  
“Do you know where he is?” Clarisse asked.  
“No I don't, he's probably asleep in his cabin or something.” Will muttered, poking a stick into the mud.  
“Why didn't he come with you? You guys always come together.” Drew said with a mischievous grin.  
“Cause he's his own person. He should be able to make his own decisions without anyone making them for him.’ Will sighed.  
“Hmm.” Drew smiled, “So you don't get to make any decisions for him? You don't make him do anything he doesn't want to?”   
“What are you implying?” Will asked, dropping his stick and sitting forward while his voice raised.  
“Oh nothing.” Drew smirked. How dare she accuse me of something like that! And how dare she attempt to do a Nico smirk!, Will thought.  
“Can we get back on topic, sir?” Malcolm asked.  
“Of-of course, as I was saying-” Chiron continued but was interrupted by someone falling out of a bush.  
“What the-” Percy said. Austin stood up, “Oww! Nico! You freaking pushed me!” Austin growled. Nico appears next to him out of his shadow, “I don't remember doing that.” He grinned. Austin stood up to reveal a smashed cake on the ground where he had landed on his stomach. His sweatshirt had icing and cake chunks on it, so he picked a chunk off, “Mmm.” Austin hummed.  
“You ruined the cake.” Nico glared.  
“Sorry.” Austin replied.  
“Asleep in his cabin my butt!” Travis said loudly. Nico and Austin turned to the campers and blushed.  
“Sorry we're late Chiron. We were baking and stuff.” Austin said.  
“That's no problem boys, take a seat.” Chiron nodded. Nico glanced over at Will before sitting next to Jason and Percy. Austin made his way over to the Apollo cabin area, “I also want to say that the cake said, I'm sorry, Will. So, you know, just let yourself piece that together and then do whatever you have to do.” Austin grinned. Will felt the eyes again and he knew Nico could feel them to, because he was squirming on the ground. Chiron must have been getting irritated with people interrupting he used he just have his speech again and faster. Will casually pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, it was a flyer for a used Christmas lights for sale. He tore a piece off and then pulled out a pen. He wrote down his message before crumpling it into a ball and then shooting it like a basketball to Nico. It bounced of the Italian’s shoulder and into his lap, he picked it up and unfolded. it out to read. Jason and Percy looked over his shoulder and grinned. Jason seemed to have a tear in his eye. 

Nico

Nico unfolded his paper so he could read the message from his boyfriend. He felt the breath of Jason and Percy on his neck as the read over his shoulder. He still smiled though a the note. I'm even more sorry, will you accept my apology? Nico almost laughed at how cute the note was. He looked directly at Will and did the least romantic thing he could do, he gave him the thumbs up. It was all the son of Apollo needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just remembered the part where Percy wants to lead them on a quest, and I forgot to add the end result on that, so let's just say they figured it all out, and everyone's fine and there were many solangelo kisses. Kay, bye!)


	11. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a neighbors au that I wrote until two am last night. Will lives in a bad neighborhood, and is scared to nearly death everytimw he walks home. This time he meets his neighbor on the way into his apartment. Maybe it won't be so scary anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, it's not very long but, hey, it's there.

Will couldn’t believe he had been working for so long. He yawned and headed out of the hospital, sleep crusting around his eyes. He began his walk down the dirty streets of Manhattan, passing gutters with piles of garbage in them. He passed a man smoking three cigarettes at once.  
“That causes severe lung problems, sir. It’s very bad for your health.” His inner doctor commented. The man snarled and flipped him off, causing Will to squeak and walk faster. He heard the man chuckle behind him as he raced down the sidewalk. 

He walked up to his apartment’s fire escape and pulled down the ladder, balancing his satchel on his back, he grabbed the first rail and began climbing.  
“You breaking in?” A voice asked, startling him out of his concentration. He looked over to his right to see someone looking at him, leaning out their windowsill.  
“Wha-no! I live here! My door was welded shut by someone, and this is how into my apartment! Here! I have a key and everything!” He stuttered out. The man smirked back at him, his dark brown eyes shining in the light from the Neon Burger King sign across the street.  
“Calm down, man. I believe you, although you’re a pretty loud climber.”  
Will pulled himself onto the platform so he was eye level to the man, he glanced up quickly before facing him again,  
“You’re the new guy?” He asked.  
“Hmm? Oh yeah, I just moved here from the underworld.” The man nodded, letting out a toothy, cocky smile.  
“Where?” Will asked, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.  
“The Underworld.” The man repeated.  
“You some kind of satanic dude?” Will asked, stepping back.  
“Sorry, that must have sounded weird. The underworld is this weird neighborhood downtown. I thought all us New Yorkers knew that.” The man chuckled.  
“Apparently not all.” Will laughed.  
“Which apartment’s yours?” The man asked.  
“The one above you. 23d.” He replied.  
“Ah, well I better not hear you, crashing about up there. I need my beauty sleep, Dr.” The man grinned, letting out a yawn.  
“How’d-“Will began.  
“You’re wearing doctors scrubs. That and you have this general ‘I wanna help everyone!’ vibe.”   
Will looked at the man surprised, and let a smile overtake his face.  
“You better go off to bed, it’s extremely unhealthy to not get at least 8 hours of sleep a night.” Will scolded, glancing at his watch to see it was past 2am.  
“I’m actually pretty sure I’m going to die anyways, since I live in this dump.” The man scowled, looking over his shoulder, making Will assume he was looking at his messy apartment.  
“Good night, sir.” Will saluted, and turned to the remaining rungs to climb.  
“Night, Dr. Sunshine.” The man called. Will looked back at him over his shoulder,  
“What?” He asked.  
“I like to give nicknames to people. Yours is Dr. Sunshine. Now go to sleep.” The man smirked.  
“Okay...Death boy.” Will grinned. Will’s grin widened when he heard the man sputter for words, he continued to climb up and finally get onto his level. He looked down through the gaps in the landing, to see the man staring back at his...ass?  
“You checking me out?” He laughed. The man blushed and stuck his head back inside, shutting the window after him. Will stuck his key in his own window’s lock (which he had put on) and unlocked it. He opened it up and hopped into his place. He locked the window behind him and shrugged off his jacket, satchel, and shirt in one swoop. He kicked off his shoes and tugged off his pants before flopping down onto a soft brown couch. His eyes closed, and realized he still had a smile on his face.  
“Good night Dr. Sunshine.” He whispered to himself, letting a giggle out. He licked his lips and whispered it over and over again, until sleep overcame him


	12. Cruise ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want ice cream after writing this

“And to your left you can see the beautiful Islands of Sicily.” The blonde grinned to the passengers of the boat. As summer jobs go, this one was pretty great. He got to talk to lots people, got a really silly yellow hat with a glittery sun painted on it, got to stay around on a cruise ship, and he got to travel the world. And he got paid a lot in tips.  
“Mr? I think I'm lost.” A girl tugged on his white and blue polo shirt. (His uniform, along with his hat and shorts)  
“You are sweetie? What Do Your parents look like?” He asked kindly.  
“I'm here with my brother. I don't have any parents.” She answered. She looked about 11 or 12, she had frizzy brown hair pulled into a ponytail and wore a green summer dress. Her toffee skin shined in the sunlight, showing her trembling lips.  
“That's okay, darling. What's your name?” He smiled.  
“H-hazel.”  
He grinned brightly,  
“That's a beautiful name, I wish I had a name like that, I'm Will.” Hazel let out a laugh, her trembling lip, seeming to disappear.  
“Now, where did you last see him?” He asked.  
“Well,” She thought, “I remember us both walking to the diner, and then I ended up in the gaming room. And then I walked around. And now I'm here.”  
He nodded, grabbing her hand gently, and walking down the hall.  
“Do you know where we are going?” Hazel asked from behind him.  
“Yep!” He yelled back. They hopped over a shuffleboard game, and ducked under a large tarp.  
“Where are we?” Hazel asked.  
“We are in the staff room. I'm gonna make an announcement.” He explained, letting go of her hand and hopping into the wheeled chair. He rolled over to a control panel, and pressed a button, speaking into the mic,  
“Hello! I hope everyone is having a wonderful Tuesday. We will be heading for land in about an hour or two. Also, can the brother of Miss. Hazel-” He looked over at the girl waiting.  
“Levesque.”  
“Miss. Hazel Levesque, please come to room number A98.” He said, finally shutting off the mic.  
“Now what?” Hazel asked.  
“Now we wait. Are you hungry?” He asked, giving her a large grin. She nodded vigorously, excited at the thought of something to eat.  
“Would you like some ice cream?” He asked.  
“Yeah!” She giggled.  
“Okay.” Will nodded, pulling his walkie talkie out of his pocket.  
“Hey, buddy. You there?” He asked into the saž  
“What do you need, Sunshine?” A voice crackled back a minute later.  
“I’ve got this little girl in here that desperately need some ice cream, Leo.” Will answered.  
“On my way.” Leo said.

It was only a minute until Leo showed up with three ice cream cones. He handed one to Hazel and one to Will before kicking his own.  
“This is the kid, huh?” Leo asked, taking a large lick.  
“Yep. When her brother gets here, he's gonna get a stern talking too, though.” Will grumbled.  
“So, do you want to play a game?” Leo asked, looking over at Hazel.  
“Okay! Let's play twenty questions!” She shrieked happily.  
“Uh, okay.” Will agreed.  
“First question, what's your favorite color?” She asked Will.  
“Hmm, yellow.” He answered.  
“Well that was pretty obvious.” Leo muttered.  
“Your turn Ice cream man.” Hazel laughed.  
“Uh, Will, are you dating anyone?” Leo asked.  
“Wha-yes.” Will blushed.  
“List all of your previous lovers.” Leo commanded.  
“This isn't the game.” Will frowned, looking to Hazel for support.  
“I kinda wanna know too.” She shrugged.  
“Fine. I dated Lindsay Karl in fourth grade, up until 5th grade. Daisy Pepper in 7th grade for three months. And then Luke Castellian in 9th grade, and I'm still dating him.” Will answered.  
“No one night stands?” Leo wiggles his eyebrows.  
“There is a child in the room!” Will snapped.  
“I still wanna know.” Hazel said to him. He sat down in a large stool away from the other two. A knocking could be heard from the door, causing Will to rush over and unlock the door.  
“Hazel!” Someone shouted as soon as the door opened. A boy, a few inches shorter then Will, with black long hair, and black clothes, stepped inside.  
“Nico!” Hazel grinned, running forward and hugging him.  
“Oh, Hazel! Oh thank gods!” The boy moaned, running a hand through her hair.  
“Mr. Levesque?” Will asked, standing up, and walking over to them.  
“Di Angelo.” The boy corrected, letting Hazel out of the tight embrace.  
“Di Angelo? I thought you two were siblings.” Will shook his head.  
“Step siblings. Who are you?” Nico asked, letting out a small snarl.  
“Will Solace.” He smiled brightly.  
“And him?” Nico pointed over to Leo who was eating an ice cream cone in the corner.  
“That's Leo. Mr. Di Angelo, do you know where I found Hazel?” Will asked.  
“I don't reall-”  
“I found her wandering the upper deck, almost in tears. Where were you?” Will demanded.  
“I was looking for her! Don't try to lecture me on how to take care of MY little sister.” Nico snapped back.  
“You are on a cruise ship! There's 2,568 passengers! You should have been watching her, holding her hand, and keeping her close!” Will scowled.  
“I was! I let go of her hand for one minute, to go and buy the food. And when I returned to the table she was gone!” Nico yelled.  
“Oh, blame it on the kid-” Will rolled his eyes.  
“Where was this fire, when you and I hooked up, Will?” Leo whined from the corner. Both boys froze, their faces burning. Both for totally different reasons. Hazel burst into giggles.  
“Um, have a nice, er, day then.” Will blushed.  
“You too, Solace.” Nico nodded.  
“Uh yeah. Bye Nico.” Will said before shutting the door after the two.  
“LEO!” Will howled.

**Author's Note:**

> All charecots belong to Rick Riorden.


End file.
